Garou
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Las luces vacilan y quedan a oscuras. Veinte años no se suceden en silencio sin dejar huellas.
1. Prólogo

******Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

**Garou**

**Prólogo. Hambre**

El ruido provenía desde más allá, desde el fondo de ese largo pasillo oscuro el cual sus sentidos no lograban alcanzar en su totalidad. Hacía años que no escuchaba un sonido diferente, unas suelas desconocidas en esas largas piedras alisadas por los años. Estaba bien, por ella estaba completamente bien.

Aunque, lamentablemente, no podría ponerse en condiciones para recibir a nadie; las cadenas que la mantenían unida a la pared restringían cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Aspiró profundamente, el aire húmedo se coló por la máscara de hierro que mantenía su quijada sujeta y en su lugar. Sus colmillos, demasiado blancos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, se mantenían fuera del alcance de cualquier mano que se acercase lo suficiente a su rostro. Estaba incómoda, hambrienta, viviendo en un limbo dormitante donde el día y la noche habían perdido cualquier sentido. A veces incluso creía haber olvidado las facciones de su rostro y el sonido ronco de su voz arrastrada. Temía ya no conocer la extensión de sus brazos o los sonidos y olores del mundo exterior, temía no reconocer el saludo del viento cuando por fin se liberara de esa prisión eterna en que la mantenían. Temía no reconocer la mirada perdida de la mujer que la observaría en el reflejo, la mujer del espejo que no había saludado en veinte largos años. No debía extrañarle, de todas maneras, habían pasado veinte años desde la última vez que recibió visitas. Veinte largos años en esa prisión donde la dejaban agonizar de hambre y sueños de libertad. Había pateado los primeros cinco, intentando deshacerse de esas cadenas frías y pesadas que cortaban su libertad, había pateado, maldecido, gruñido, gritado, dado alaridos y llorado. Había querido rendirse y lanzarse de rodillas al suelo, tanteando en la lisa superficie de piedra por una punta lo suficientemente afilada para acabar con su vida de una buena vez, cortar el largo hilo de una existencia demasiado, demasiado, demasiado larga. Intentó dejarse caer y morir, sin sentir culpa o remordimiento por ello, pero eso también le estaba prohibido. Los grilletes que sujetaban sus muñecas le impedían siquiera arrodillarse en esa oscuridad.

**No hay dioses a los cuales rezar entre estas paredes**, pensó, sin mucho ánimo, removiendo ligeramente sus ataduras con un tintineo helado. Ni siquiera podía pedirle a la luna madre una muerte y digna. Luego de eso ya no importaba, se había dejado caer sin más en ese sopor, a la espera de la oportunidad que la llevaría lejos de allí. Un sopor que le había otorgado paciencia y pensamientos erráticos y meditabundos. Pensamientos que saltaban de tema en tema sin un hilo conductor, pensamientos tan reales que se traducían en sensaciones. Y mantenía los ojos abiertos en esa oscuridad, observando los primeros bosques que la vieron nacer, oliendo el fresco verde de barro cercano al arroyo que corría a sus pies cuando era niña en lugar del moho que crecía entre adoquín y adoquín del suelo de esa celda.

Sentía el suave correr del agua en su garganta, un agua qué parecía tejido de luz y viento, un líquido que se le hacía tan lejano y cercano. Solo a un mundo de distancia, solo a unos metros de distancia.

Si miraba hacia el techo de su celda podía imaginar la lluvia cayendo y el agua bañándola otra vez.

Y la sangre.

Cerraba los ojos al recordarla.

Tibia y viva, aún con la electricidad de las pulsaciones latiendo sordamente en ella. Cómo la extrañaba. A ella y a la caza. Casi podía sentir sus colmillos creciendo y sus piernas endureciéndose, preparándose para la cacería, los músculos ansiosos por ser utilizados.

Pero eran otros tiempos, que volverían en algún futuro incierto. Volverían distintos, cambiados, pero volverían con la dicha de la libertad salvaje. Ahora una persona se acercaba a su celda. Una visita inesperada pero anhelada. Un hombre, seguramente, por el peso de cada pisada, un hombre solo acercándose, sus pasos resonando en el eco irremediable de esas paredes angostas.

Quizás este era el momento que su cuerpo tanto había ansiado y el que, secretamente, su mente sin su permiso había imaginado.

Pasaron unos cinco o diez minutos más antes de que el dueño de esas pisadas apareciera a su vista, acostumbrada a la penumbra del lugar, tras las rejas que la separaban del resto del mundo. Un hombre alto y sobrio, una extraña mezcla de tranquilidad y certeza parecían rodearlo y desprenderse de sus hombros anchos. La mujer se limitó a observarlo, sin caer en las usuales jugarretas que gustaba hacerles a sus carceleros, única diversión con la que contaba en ese agujero asqueroso. El silencio siguió siendo la ley, mientras el recién llegado extraía un cigarrillo del fondo de sus bolsillos y lo encendía despreocupadamente, iluminando el largo y ancho pasillo más de lo que había visto en años. La morena entrecerró los ojos, la luz cegándola momentáneamente. **¿Si la llama de un encendedor es capaz de hacerme esto, qué vendrá después, cuando por fin sea libre bajo la luz del sol?**

Se mantuvieron en silencio, uno pensante y la otra atrapada. Veinte años terminan desarrollando una paciencia increíble, veinte años de silencio en los que sólo podía suponer lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior. Los meses contados por el animal interior que llevaba adentro, agitado a cada luna llena que usaba para contar los meses.

La cuenta se hacía más corta cuando se realizaba en meses en lugar de días.

El cigarro iba consumido ya a la mitad cuando por fin se decidió a hablar, chasqueando la lengua a cada palabra, como si el acento que su lengua materna le imponía fuese muy fuerte para controlarlo en la lengua extranjera. Aún así, las palabras nacieron en una lengua que la mujer era capaz de comprender. En secreto agradeció al hombre hablar un idioma que le resultase tan familiar.

-Hace mucho nos preguntamos qué hacer contigo… y finalmente esa decisión ha recaído en mi -se paseó alrededor de ella, aún con el cigarro entre los labios, más centrado en sí mismo que en nada más. Su voz era profunda y viva, meditada, como si el control sobre ella fuera perfecto. La mujer levantó una ceja, algo sorprendida, hacia mucho que no la ignoraban de esa manera–. Ahora eres mi problema ¿qué se supone que haga contigo? ¿Eh? -Preguntas retóricas, siempre le habían molestado, el impulso por contestarlas nacía en su interior demasiado fuerte como para callarlo con facilidad. Solo un murmullo nació de su garganta, su boca cubierta por la máscara de hierro que enmudecía cualquier palabra incluso antes de que nacieran-, pero supongo que ha llegado el momento de volver a usarte… -terminó exhalando una bocanada de humo, fijando sus ojos dorados en ella, sin rastro alguno de miedo o vacilación-. ¿Sabes lo que se espera de ti? -inquirió, más un procedimiento formal que una pregunta real. Sabía perfectamente qué se esperaba de ella y también sabía que no podrían controlarla con facilidad una vez que la soltaran. Elevó una ceja, encuadrando la duda en su rostro ¿Qué podrían ofrecerle que la mantendría quieta y bajo sus órdenes?

La llave capturó su atención, borrando sus pensamientos a la vez que una punzante necesidad y deseo hirieron su costado. La llave de sus cadenas.

La llave a su libertad.

Ese pequeño objeto de metal que giraba en las manos grandes del hombre que ofrecía un trato.

—Estoy más que al tanto que no tienes interés alguno en cooperar con nosotros, pero eso nos trae sin cuidado, realmente, tenemos algo en lo que estamos seguros posees… cierto interés —cerró su puño, ocultando esa pequeña esperanza que había despertado su cuerpo. El animal interno gruñía ahora, desesperado por una bocanada del aire limpio y el viento fresco del que estaba privado, una bocanada de algo más que la humedad y el oxígeno estancado que esas frías mazmorras le entregaban. La mano con la llave volvió al bolsillo, segura lejos de la vista de la mujer más desesperada a momentos–. Dado que, por supuesto, no puedes responderme; déjame tener esta conversación unilateralmente -el hombre se rascó la barbilla, divertido ante la situación. Incluso desde esa oscuridad podía distinguir el movimiento casi imperceptible de sus cejas definidas y gruesas, el corte cuadrado de la mandíbula y unas patillas recortadas con precisión milimétrica. Todo el hombre en sí expresaba una extraña sensación de elegancia que no provenía de las ropas que usaba, sino que emanaba de él mismo, de la actitud que podía adivinarse de sus hombros ricos y su semblante serio. La mujer leyó en sus ojos dorados, o por lo menos alcanzó a leer brevemente, una decisión que rayaba en la certeza absoluta. No había brazo que dar a torcer. Una extraña mezcla de simpatía y deseos de despedazarlo nacieron en su interior, retorciéndole las cuerdas vocales por los deseos de hablar. A pesar de toda la seriedad que el joven hombre emanaba existía un espacio para la irreverencia, incluso un par de miradas casi despectivas que nacían desde el rabillo del ojo. La encadenada casi apreciaba que se le diera una segunda oportunidad sin tener que abrirse paso matando a todo quién se le pusiera por delante, pero los deseos de arrancarle el corazón rompiéndole las costillas en el proceso no dejaba de asaltarla, un deseo de borrarle ese fantasma de sonrisa que adornaba sus labios finos. Un deseo de demostrarle cual era su real posición frente a ella. No le gustaba que alguien adoptara el papel de depredador ante ella, cuando eran ellos, el resto, quienes eran sus presas, sus suaves e incautas presas. El hombre rubio inició un ligero paseo enfrente de ella, sopesando dos situaciones con ambos brazos, jugando a ser una balanza humana a medida que exponía la situación–. Te aseguro no serás mal representada por mí.

»Puedes no aceptar el trato y quedarte aquí, encerrada en esta mazmorra, pasillo, celda o cómo quieras llamarlo, esperando el momento o la oportunidad remota de escapar y matarnos a todos, clamando una venganza y una sed de sangre irreconciliable con cualquier trato —su mano izquierda se extendió, los dedos abiertos y la llave olvidada ya en el bolsillo —Puedes librarte de todos nosotros y luego hacer lo que se antoje de tu jodida vida, buscando quizás lo que teníamos para ofrecerte— se detuvo frente a ella, ahora sacando su mano derecha del interior de su chaqueta, un bolsillo interno en ella destelló brevemente al moverse, mostrando una hoja oculta en él —O, por otro lado, puedes aliarte con nosotros y seguir nuestras ordenes por un tiempo… digamos unos cuantos años —calculó, con un gesto despreciativo, restándole peso a los años que no perdonaban–. No mucho, la verdad, para ti el tiempo vale casi nada comparado con el nuestro —con ambos brazos extendidos frente a él le mostró la situación, simulando sopesar cada mano mientras sus cejas jugaban con una duda ficticia—. Si trabajas para nosotros te entregaremos eso que te fue arrebatado, puedes estar segura de ello, además de todas las comodidades que desees y presas a las cuales destrozar —una sonrisa se escapó del control de su rostro, demostrando cuánto disfrutaba de esa ficticia conversación—. ¿Pero cómo puedes asegurarte de que cumpliremos el trato? ¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos de que cumplirás el trato? Bueno… para eso hemos diseñado esto —de sus bolsillos, que ahora le parecían mágicos, extrajo un pequeño dispositivo de metal, una bala minúscula que emitía cierto brillo azulado, como si una pequeña luciérnaga hubiera errado su camino y hubiera quedado atrapada en esa cárcel de metal, tal como ella lo había hecho hacía años atrás—, ¿qué es? Oh, mi querida compañera, es un rastreador bomba, entrega la información exacta de tu paradero a nosotros y… —otro pequeño dispositivo apareció en sus manos, como un truco de magia callejero lo hizo bailar entre sus nudillos, desde un extremo al otro de su mano— este otro pequeño te dirá nuestra posición exacta. La carga explosiva no es suficiente para matarte, sólo para dejarte inconsciente por unos cuantos minutos… lo suficiente para sacarte del estado berserker en el que caes en ocasiones… y este otro no tiene carga alguna, pero seamos claros: ¿para qué asesinarnos a distancia cuando puedes tener el placer de hacernos pedazos con tus propias manos? —Guardó ambos dispositivos otra vez en uno de sus bolsillos, los ojos dorados centellando. El silencio volvió a ser rey en el lugar, el hombre brindándole unos segundos para que pensara. No los necesitaba, había tomado su decisión hacía mucho ¿Qué más podía hacer? La promesa de libertad y de volver a tener su preciada posesión entre manos la motivaría a cualquier cosa.

—¿Entonces? ¿Tenemos un trato? —inquirió, por fin entregándole el turno de palabra en toda esa conversación. Apretó sus puños, helados y atrapados en esas cadenas que parecían eternas. Se estiró levemente, todo lo que la permitía su prisión. Llevaba veinte años ahí, de pie, esperando. Su espalda pegada a la pared de adoquines fríos y sus ojos abiertos a una oscuridad reinante. Era su momento de salir de ahí.

Dejó escapar una larga exhalación, un suspiro que sonó levemente a rugido al pasar a través de los barrotes de su máscara de hierro. Lo miró a los ojos, el cigarrillo aún colgando de su boca, olvidado, casi consumido, la única luz difuminándose lentamente, extinguiéndose. El hombre ahora esperaba ansioso, casi podía leer tras sus pupilas enigmáticas, casi podía ver la resolución de sus propios ojos reflejados en los de él. Asintió, sellando el pacto. Trabajaría para ellos y volvería a caminar bajo el sol.

Volvería a comer lo que se le antojara, a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies cuando ella caminara por voluntad propia, a sentir los pulmones llenos de aire tibio o de gélido hielo azotado por los vientos.

A sentirse viva otra vez.

El hombre sonrió, realizando una leve reverencia a manera de gratitud. —Ahora, sólo quedan dos formalidades —declaró, revelando el bolsillo interno que antes había vislumbrado, extrayendo la hoja larga y plateada de ella—. Dolerá solo unos momentos… o al menos eso me dijeron- comentó, nuevamente tranquilo y con un dejo de diversión en su voz, antes de realizar un rápido y limpio corte en su abdomen. La mujer jadeó, el dolor se sentía real, afilado, frio y cortante, pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía bien. Se sentía bien volver a sentir. Antes de que la sangre iniciara su descenso insertó el pequeño artefacto de metal con luces azuladas, recogiendo la daga en el proceso y guardándola en una discreta funda que llevaba tras él, en la parte trasera de su cinturón. Dejó una de sus palmas en la herida, apretando con fuerza a medida que la regeneración iniciaba su recorrido, con suaves columnas de humo que marcaban el camino de una cicatriz reciente. Retiró la palma cuando el humo se detuvo, la herida cerrada y el dispositivo colocado exitosamente dentro de ella. Su mano viajó nuevamente, y por última vez, a su bolsillo, extrayendo la llave y utilizándola.

Utilizándola al fin, luego de tanto tiempo.

Dejó libre primero sus pies, débiles y torpes ante la libertad. Le siguieron ambos brazos y la mujer cayó de rodillas al suelo. Marcas rojas y sanguíneas cruzaban sus extremidades, recordatorios frescos de su prisión. No les dio importancia, estarían borrados dentro de nada, cuando su cuerpo iniciara otra vez la curación.

Finalmente fue su rostro, libre de esa máscara de metal que tintineaba al moverse, que mantenía toda su barbilla hasta su nariz inmovilizada. El hombre la retiró con cuidado, depositándola en el suelo al lado de ella. La piel blanca revelaba finas líneas rojas donde el metal ejercía presión en los huesos, imposibilitando el movimiento. Extendió y recogió sus dedos, a medida que abría y cerraba la boca en pruebas cada vez más osadas. Subió la mirada, encontrándose con su, ahora, jefe, esperando su reacción. Vacilante se puso de pie, probando cada músculo con una corriente eléctrica que le erizaba la piel y la embargaba en un sentimiento de felicidad.

Un temor no confesado, ni siquiera en su propio fuero interno, se esfumó cuando utilizó su voz luego de tantos años. Cuando su voz grave y algo arrastrada la hizo escupir un cuajo de sangre antes de volver a la normalidad. Antes de regresar por completo, demostrándole que no había perdido el don del idioma. Que ella seguía teniendo palabras y músculos para defenderse. Escupió de lado, deshaciéndose de ese sabor metálico que llenaba su boca. Limpió descuidadamente su nariz y sonrió, una sonrisa plagada de colmillos hambrientos.

-Estoy lista -afirmó, dando por terminada esa larga estadía en la prisión. El hombre sonrió, señalándole con la cabeza el camino que los sacaría de allí. A trastabillones se alejaron, hacia la nueva vida de violencia que iniciaba.

_NdA: Estimado público, no tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo. Si deciden embarcarse en esta aventura conmigo, bienvenidos sean. Hasta el siguiente capítulo ¡Saludos!_

_NdA2. Agradecimientos especiales para mi beta, que se dio de cabeza en todos mis errores tipográficos._


	2. Cachorros

******Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

**Garou**

**Capítulo 1**

**Cachorros**

Esa era quizás la octava hamburguesa que se comía al hilo. Llevaba otras dos más en su mano izquierda, mientras terminaba el trozo que restaba en su mano derecha. Carne, queso y pan, esa era una combinación perfecta. Una que su estómago moría de ganas por probar.

Aunque, claro está, **esperaba otro tipo de carne, otro tipo de pan, otro tipo de queso.**

**Esperaba otro tipo de mundo.**

El mundo había cambiado mucho esos veinte años en los que había estado encerrada, y esas hamburguesas con sabor extraño eran una de esas invenciones que la maravillaban. Reajustó la chaqueta de cuero que le habían entregado a la salida del túnel, todo preparado diligentemente como si esperasen que su respuesta fuera afirmativa. Una muda de ropas, una casa rodante con un baño equipado, unas botas idénticas a las que le habían arrebatado antes de encerrarla y unas llaves para una motocicleta italiana clásica, una Gilera supersport 150 restaurada. Si mal no recordaba esas eran sus pertenencias el día que la capturaron y la llevaron a ese mundo subterráneo. Quizás, si tenía suerte, aún tendrían un par de sus cosas, un par que no se corrompería por el tiempo.

¿Qué clase de agencia había puesto sus manos sobre ella, ahora?

Atacó la siguiente hamburguesa, caminando con zancadas amplias por el asfalto de esas calles repletas de gente. La habían encerrado bajo una ciudad sobre poblada, edificios gigantes desafiaban ahora el cielo diurno, creando pasadizos estrechos para el viento que silbaba entre ellos. O al menos eso percibían sus orejas sensibles. Un par de personas se dieron vuelta para observarla, sorprendidos por su atuendo, supuso. La chaqueta negra lucía un azul lobo tras ella, en su espalda, bordado con el flamante sobre nombre que le habían dado en los años de la segunda guerra, cuando se abría paso entre los campos de batalla pisando cadáveres tibios. No importaba.

**Este día me pertenece.**

Ese día era libre para ir a voluntad, por fin, ese día para acostumbrarse nuevamente a su cuerpo fuera de práctica. Guardó la última hamburguesa en ese papel delgado y crujiente en que se la entregaron, dejándola en uno de sus bolsillos donde permaneció tibia y confortable. Arrugando el resto de los papeles con un puño y rebuscando las llaves de su nuevo juguete con el otro se alejó a calles menos concurridas, donde la habían dejado luego de su cita furtiva con una ducha luego de años y un rápido corte de pelo. Montó al animal metálico, disfrutando del ronronear del motor bajo sus piernas cuando torció levemente el acelerador. Recordaría cómo montar esas bestias difíciles de domar, esperaba. Esperaba recordarlo y, a la vez, dominarla nuevamente, unirse a ella y usarla como sus patas viejas para recorrer el mundo. Mañana iniciaría el derramamiento de sangre, sí, pero por hoy podía correr esos neumáticos nuevos y buscar lo que había dejado pendiente.

Aquello que pudiera encontrar en el país extranjero que la albergaba.

Aceleró la moto y se perdió por las calles, atenta a no dejarse llevar por la costumbre y conducir del lado equivocado de la calle. En esa misma ciudad donde ya había muerto varias veces habían recuerdos que la esperaban para ser reconciliados.

Una enorme cantidad de recuerdos que esperaban ser reconciliados.

Muchos de ellos, se daría cuenta más tarde, olvidados esperando en la vuelta de cada esquina para saltar sobre ella y sorprenderla, descubrirlos, amasarlos, arrepentirse, disfrutarlos.

Toda una vida contenida en un solo día apretado.

Tragó, lamiendo sus labios con confianza, un nuevo inicio y punto de partida. Esperaba ansiosa el nuevo nombre clave que le darían.

Por supuesto, ignoró el sonido del aparato vibrando en uno de sus bolsillos, ignoró esa molesta melodía y a la persona que estaba tras ella, intentando localizarla.

Una pelirroja bufaba muy lejos de ella, observando inútilmente su propio aparato en funcionamiento.

* * *

-¿Una nueva recluta? -dejó la taza de café humeante ante la mujer, interrogándola con unas pupilas rojas sorprendidas. Los ojos verdes le respondieron con cierto hastío, como todo lo que hacía su dueña.

-Será algo arisca… y estará bajo mi cargo, un dolor en el trasero, así que tendrás que lidiar con ella -afirmó, rebuscando un pequeño frasco de vidrio para agregar unas gotas de su propia colección al café –Ya sabes, siempre termino las jornadas por acá, es el café más cercano a la oficina… -dio un par de tragos, sorprendida más por que el aviso le fuera dado que por el aviso en sí. Dado, además, en su lengua materna. Una mano abandonó la bandeja que sostenía y se posicionó bajo su labio inferior, un gesto que repetía cada vez que su cabeza daba vueltas sobre algo. La otra mujer la observó sólo con un ojo abierto, adivinando los pensamientos que se sucedían dentro de ella –Déjalo -ordenó, antes de dar otro sorbo a su café –Nada realmente de qué preocuparse -comentó, volviendo a la lengua común que usaban en ese país –dile al gordo de tu jefe que la nueva cafetera ha sido la mejor idea que ha tenido desde que nació.

-Si tú lo dices… Nao -se alejó, sin volver la vista ante el ruido de los pies sobre la mesa. Era inútil discutir con la oficial de ascendencia china, seguramente se reiría por la orden y le haría un gesto para restarle importancia. Eso tampoco era importante. Nada de qué preocuparse. Se acercó a la ventanilla para tomar más órdenes. Algo en ella no dejaba de inquietarla, algo que no la dejaba concentrarse completamente en algo más, como si el clima que empezaba a variar y a oscurecer los días la sacara de un letargo y una ignorancia insospechadas. Sacudió levemente los hombros, intentando sacarse esa extraña sensación de encima, era mejor que volviese a su trabajo y le prestara atención a eso. La oficial pelirroja la observaba desde su puesto, sobre la taza de café que terminaba a tragos largos. Había esperado una reacción más… efusiva, curiosa, incluso una insistencia mayor. Pero la castaña se había alejado como si nada de eso le concerniera.

Qué equivocada y acertada podía estar una persona al mismo tiempo.

Le habían dicho que la mujer demoraría en despertar, que aún con la bestia nuevamente en movimiento los recuerdos y las intuiciones se moverían con lentitud en la mujer. Debía mantener un ojo en ella hasta que eso sucediera. Hasta que el infierno o el cielo o fuera lo que fuera empezara a desatarse.

-Espero que la paga sea buena… -se comentó, dejando la taza vacía y observando la ventana. El otoño soleaba la ciudad, con una claridad helada que pronto rompería la piel de sus nudillos y congelaría su aliento por las mañanas. El juego recién iniciaba y las piezas empezaban a pulirse, se preguntaba con cuantas podría jugar antes de que la derribaran y la sacaran del tablero. Volvió a sacar la ficha que había recibido ese día. Blue Wolf, el nuevo elemento que debía entrenar. Con letras rojas se detallaba la cantidad de muertes y las habilidades que se le atribuían, además de insistir en lo peligrosa e impredecible que podía llegar a ser. Le pasaban el caballo de guerra para domesticarlo como corcel de tiro. No sería sencillo.

Pero, joder, en la vida nada lo era.

* * *

Al cuarto intento pudo responder el maldito aparato que no dejaba de sonar. Molesta apretó la pantalla, donde leía "altavoz", su sentido de la audición le permitiría escuchar sin problemas la comunicación, pero le molestaba de sobremanera llevarse esa cosa a una de sus orejas. De hecho, este mundo nuevo y desconocido empezaba a irritarla.

-¿Sí? –inquirió, con una voz muchísimo más molesta de lo que creyó que sería.

-Joder, y yo creí que estaba teniendo un mal día… -la del otro lado no sonó sorprendida, ni tampoco molesta, solo algo cansina o aburrida. No podía decidirse solo escuchándola a través de la distancia.

-¿Qué? –Ahora sonaba más suave, quién fuera que fuera la que estaba llamándola sería su guía o compañera a lo largo de esa semana, no le interesaba empezar con la pata izquierda toda esa larga y tortuosa semana que se le venía encima.

-Nada ¿sabes dónde estás? –La voz ahora parecía más alerta, como si hubiera dejado de observar el camino mientras hablaba y se hubiera fijado en el hecho que sostenía una conversación.

-Por supuesto –gruñó, su sentido de la orientación era casi perfecto afirmaba orgullosa.

-Bien, necesito que vengas a la estación que está entre la dieciséis y la quinta ¿está claro?

-Sí ¿cuándo?

-¿Cuándo?... ahora, por supuesto –y el tono aburrido volvía, casi sintió el desliz de la lengua cuando la mujer al otro lado se detuvo abruptamente, cortando lo que seguía a la mitad y dejándola con una ligera interrogante -¿Cuánto tardarás?

-Unos minutos… creo –estaba sin su motocicleta, una de las demandas que había recibido de los peces gordos era el no usar su vehículo en días de trabajo. "El transporte será proveído" habían dicho. Y ahora, gracias a eso, tenía que correr a todos lados.

-Pues corre –comandó la voz antes de cortar la comunicación. La morena bufó, guardándose el teléfono de mala manera en la chaqueta y observando a su alrededor, antes de ponerse en marcha y correr hacia su dirección, esquivando a los transeúntes de la zona, quienes no se fijaron en ella, todos con mejores cosas en las que poner su atención en una mujer trotando por las calles de la enorme ciudad a las diez de la mañana.

Unas cuantas calles más abajo, en una mañana poco concurrida luego de la hora punta en la ciudad, una mujer se observaba sus uñas apoyada contra un pequeño auto plomo, esperando la llegada de la morena. Sobre ella los trenes de metro rugían de cuando en cuando, deteniéndose e iniciando camino en la estación, conectando pasajeros desde una línea a otra y cambiando trenes gastados o descompuestos por los ya retocados en los talleres mecánicos ocultos cerca de ahí. Una gran avenida y punto de la ciudad para esperar a alguien.

-_I am a legal alien_ –tarareó, la radio que había estado encendida hasta solo unos momentos atrás aún dando vueltas en su cabeza. Esperaba que la loba tuviera la reputación que la precedía y llegara pronto, su encargo iniciaría dentro de unos minutos, según el reloj que llevaba en la pulsera, y cuando se trataba de ese tipo de trabajo era mejor no ser descuidada. Sacó las llaves del vehículo, jugueteando con ellas mientras repetía mentalmente las indicaciones para esa mañana, nada fuera de lo común, seguir y amedrentar por hoy. Un trabajo de ligas menores que no hacía hacia muchísimo tiempo.

Pero no se quejaría por una mañana desocupada luego de completar ese encargo.

La carpeta con información estaba dentro del auto, en el asiento del copiloto, así se ahorraría de explicar los detalles a la morena, mientras seguían la línea del metro por varias cuadras y barrios hasta el destino

Y ya en la vuelta de la esquina su ojo captó, en una rápida mirada, a un peatón acercándose a una velocidad vertiginosa, corriendo hacia ella con precisión. Suprimió la sonrisa que luchaba por nacer de su rostro y se reacomodó en la puerta del auto, su actitud aún más irreverente que antes. La morena arribó en solo unos momentos más, exhalando una bocanada de aire antes de pararse derecha ante ella, observándola con recelo. Elevó una ceja al notar la chaqueta de cuero abierta y las cejas fruncidas de la mujer frente a ella, como si estuviera evaluándola con cualidades negativas que aumentaban por momento. Decidió romper el silencio con un despreocupado:

-Ya era hora… Kuga, soy Nao –no estiró una mano para estrechársela, le parecía demasiado formal para una situación que se sentía algo extraña e incómoda. Nunca habían sido presentadas de manera "formal", ella solo había leído el informe censurado de manera rápida, observando la foto en solo una ocasión. Una foto antigua con los colores desteñidos, una foto en la que la capturada aparecía con grilletes y unos ojos verdes asesinos, una sed de sangre y venganza escrita en todo su rostro. Claro está, el rostro frente a ella se le asemejaba, pero carecía de ese salvajismo que transmitía esa fotografía antigua.

"Veinte años en una celda doman a cualquiera", pensó, intentando no racionalizarlo mucho. No en ese momento, al menos.

-Buenos días, cachorra –gruñó la aludida, enterrando las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia otro lado, incómoda. Dejó pasar el apelativo que le había dirigido con un movimiento de cejas, algo sorprendida ante la incomodidad de la otra, quizás se había precipitado al pensar que la mujer sería un hueso frío y duro de roer…

-Bien, ya que terminamos con las presentaciones… -se giró levemente, dándole la espalda al hombre que había visto acercarse con el rabillo del ojo, su entrenado ojo que ya todo lo veía –. Ese es nuestro blanco, la misión es seguirlo y destrozarle un poco la casa, ya sabes, algo de destrucción para asustarlo –afirmó, señalándolo con el pulgar. Natsuki siguió al hombre con la mirada, dispuesta a iniciar la marcha para oler el rastro y seguirlo a una distancia prudente, pero Nao la sostuvo por la manga de la chaqueta, devolviéndola dos pasos atrás para contrarrestar el paso que había dado. La morena la observó extrañada, abriendo la boca para replicar, cuando cayó en cuenta que el hombre ingresaba en la estación de trenes, si llegaba a subirse en alguno perderían el rastro y volver a encontrarlo les tomaría todo el día.

-¡El rastro! –Exclamó, volviendo a ponerse en marcha. Nao volvió a detenerla, ahora usando todo su cuerpo para detener el impulso de la morena. Un ligero jadeo por el esfuerzo se le escapó cuando sus manos agarraron el brazo derecho de la mujer y la devolvieron a su sitio, se sentía como empujar una locomotora, solo que más malhumorada -¡¿Qué mierda haces?! – "Y yo que pensaba que esto sería sencillo…" pensó Nao, fijándose en la exasperación que se había apoderado de su compañera en solo dos segundos.

-No es necesario, podemos…

-¡Se subió a un maldito tren! ¡¿Cuál es tu puta idea ahora?! –Natsuki se liberó del agarre, encarando a la mujer con los brazos abiertos como si exigiera explicaciones. Encontrar algo que fuera siquiera similar a un rastro en ese mapa de olores sería casi imposible. Cada rincón de esa ciudad exudaba un olor distinto, como si ya no fuera difícil mantener la cabeza puesta solo en uno ¿Y ahora lo perdía por esta cachorra inútil que se le cruzaba en el camino?

-Tenemos el auto, no será un problema –razonó Nao, señalando con la cabeza el pequeño auto de ciudad en el que se apoyaba y abriendo una puerta, invitándola a sentarse en el otro lado. Natsuki reparó en el vehículo, un auto plomo de cuatro puertas, casi sin delantera ni cola, con un motor del tamaño de una nuez y seguramente asientos hechos para niños de seis años. Su mandíbula se desencajó de solo pensar en subirse a esa caja de fósforos.

**¿En qué estúpida sociedad se había convertido la humanidad para diseñar autos así?**

Casi escupió las palabrotas que le borboteaban por la garganta, intentando controlarse volvió la vista hacia Nao, observándola a detalle verdaderamente por primera vez. Una mujer baja, con apariencia débil, un penetrante olor a perfume y uñas bien cuidadas, una chaqueta algo gruesa para su gusto y esos jeans pegados a la piel, que parecían restringir cualquier tipo de movimiento. Una cachorra, esa fue su apreciación.

Una cachorra que no la dejaba hacer su trabajo. Que le podía costar el trabajo.

Que le podía costar la libertad.

Casi pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando vislumbró el rojo de la chaqueta del hombre subirse a un tren y abandonar la estación.

-¡El objetivo se escapa! –Aulló, intentando sostener a su compañera por la solapa de la chaqueta, la mujer se escurrió entre sus manos, reclinándose hacia atrás levemente con una cara de hastiada.

-¿Vas a detenerte para escucharme? –Inquirió en un tono desinteresado, con una mano apoyada en su mejilla y una ceja levantada. La cachorra roja se apoyaba en la puerta del auto abierta, como si no hubiera apuro alguno mientras la locomotora moderna se les escapaba y el rastro se alejaba. Sintió deseos de morderla, pero sólo apretó los dientes y negó vehementemente, dándole la espalda y empezando una carrera sin siquiera fijarse en el camino que tomaba. Nao suspiró, dejándose caer dentro del vehículo y rebuscando su celular, sería más trabajoso de lo que creyó lidiar con la nueva recluta.

Natsuki corrió hacia la estación, considerando seriamente encaramarse sobre los gruesos pilares de acero forjado y correr sobre las líneas de trenes, buscando el tren de su presa, pero correr por las líneas del tren elevadas, una zona restringida al público civil y oler todo alrededor mientras cámaras de seguridad filmaban todo el suceso sonaba a algo poco discreto y la discreción era una de esas cosas donde sus "jefes" se habían mostrado más insistentes. Con un bufido de desesperación siguió el tren que se alejaba con la vista, corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles y callejuelas que le permitían seguir un camino medianamente recto, bajo las grandes líneas del tren. Derrapó en una esquina, sujetando la esquina de una edificación y deslizándose dentro de una callejuela, botando a dos peatones en el proceso. Sorda a las exclamaciones de asombro o a los insultos siguió su loca carrera. Saltó sobre uno de los basureros cerrados, impulsándose para alcanzar una escalera de emergencias y seguir la persecución por los tejados, a costa de lo que fuera con tal de mantener el tren a la vista. Consideró por unos momentos, mientras escalaba por los molestos descansos de la escalera metálica, olvidarlo y saltar entre las paredes de los edificios enfrentados hasta el techo.

**Demasiado vistoso, **desechó, alcanzando por fin la última tanda de escaleras y recorriéndolas en una exhalación, un par de ventanas se abrieron a su paso, los residentes asustados y sorprendidos ante el rayo oscuro que hacía tronar el metal como si fuera una tormenta. Natsuki se detuvo en el techo del edificio, maldiciendo en voz alta con las palabras más sucias que su vocabulario fuera capaz de expresar. La línea de tren que perseguía descendía hasta que tomaba un camino subterráneo, haciendo imposible un rastreo aéreo. Pateó, sin dejar de insultar, una de las protecciones que servían de terraza en el edificio, un techo plano con nada más que el gris del pavimento y esas ridículas murallas medianas. La muralla se agrietó levemente y una masa de granito cayó al suelo, con una nube de polvo que se mantuvo unos segundos en el aire. La morena levantaba nuevamente su pie, dispuesta a descargarle otra acometida a la muralla, quizás algo más fuerte, cuando el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo. Lo sacó con la mano izquierda, concentrándose en no lanzarlo al vacio y seguir despedazando esa maldita pared de ese maldito edificio en esa maldita ciudad.

-¡¿Qué?! –ladró, sin siquiera fijarse en el número. Solo una persona podía estar llamándola luego de semejante espectáculo.

-Bájate de ahí antes de que alguien decida llamar a la policía –ordenó la cachorra roja con un tono irritado. Natsuki se acercó al borde, buscando el patético auto gris con la mirada. La mujer se acercaba por las calles intrincadas, señalizando hacia la derecha para aparcarse cerca del edificio al que había subido. Otra oleada de ira subió por su garganta, todo por culpa de esa estúpida inútil **y un carajo si cree que puede darme ordenes…**

-¡Si crees que puedes venir a decirme que hacer luego de…! –inició, pateando el suelo para dejar aún más en clara su postura, como si la pelirroja pudiera verla desde su posición, unos quince metros más abajo.

-¡Solo ven aquí de una jodida vez! –ahora el tono era exasperado. Nao golpeaba incesantemente con los dedos el manubrio, molesta por el arrebato de la morena. Entendía que fuera su primera cacería en mucho tiempo y que quisiera hacer un trabajo ejemplar para evitar cualquier problema con los de arriba, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera ponerle una bala entre ceja y ceja, "o ahorcarla lentamente hasta que los ojos empiecen a…" detuvo su tren de pensamientos cuando observó a la figura en el tejado iniciar el descenso, casi pudo oír los gruñidos que les dedicó a una pareja que la observaba desconfiadamente desde la acera. La morena hundió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó al auto, esperando que ella estacionara para abrir la puerta de un empujón y lanzarse en el asiento del copiloto. Por las venas que cruzaban marcadamente su sien pudo decir que estaba molesta.

Y también, comprobó la pelirroja sin ninguna sorpresa, a ella su molestia le importaba un reverendo carajo.

-Bonito espectáculo diste, ¿eh? Y a mí me habían dicho que eras una cazadora experta… -comentó, iniciando el motor y dando marcha al vehículo, recordándose de manejar al otro lado de la calzada.

-¡Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora! ¡Lo perdimos! –Se hundió en el asiento, refunfuñando algo de lo triste que era no poder asesinarla en el acto, Nao no le dio importancia en absoluto.

-¿Cómo serás un caballero si solo corres por ahí? –Inquirió, en una broma sin humor, la canción de la mañana aún dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

-Cállate, cachorra ¿No quieres correr? ¿Entonces qué haces en este tipo de negocio? –Cuestionó, observando por la ventana las calles pasar sin fijarse en ellas. Ahora tendrían que conseguir la información nuevamente para atrapar al objetivo.

-¿Cachorra? … olvídalo, estás demasiado desactualizada, me dijeron que debía ponerte el ojo encima, no ser tu niñera… -se detuvo en la luz roja, girándose a la vez que le enseñaba su teléfono celular –¿Ves esta cosita maravillosa? Pues me dice el horario de los trenes y hacia dónde se dirigen, el momento exacto en que llegarán a cada estación y la frecuencia entre ellos. Si tienes el número de tren puedes rastrear todo su recorrido en cuestión de segundos. Ahora, mientras tú te lanzabas en una carrera sin sentido, yo anotaba el número del tren en que nuestro hombre se subió y rastreé el recorrido. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es estar a tiempo en cada estación, cosa que, gracias a este pequeño y cómodo auto, podemos hacer a través de callejuelas y callejones poco congestionados. Ahí podrás usar todos los músculos que quieras y dejar a ese imbécil medio muerto o medio vivo, no me interesa –concluyó, conectando primera e iniciando el recorrido otra vez, tomando la izquierda y concentrándose en la calle, sin dirigirle una segunda mirada a la morena que mantenía la quijada cerrada con fuerza, maldiciéndose en su fuero interno por dejarse llevar por el momento y maldiciendo la época en la que era liberada, una época que le era desconocida.

-… bien –articuló al fin, reacomodándose en el asiento, incómoda en su propia piel.

-Genial, intentemos esto otra vez –pasó a tercera y aceleró dejando atrás un par de autos -. Hola, mi nombre es Yuki Nao, puedes decirme Nao, y si te digo que saltes de un puente de cabeza lo haces, si te digo que muerdas una cadena lo haces, si te digo que te dispares con una 45 me preguntarás "¿En la cabeza o en los pies?" ¿Queda claro?

-Kuga Natsuki, según tengo entendido seré Blue en público… y si me haces saltar de un puente te usaré de paracaídas –gruñó, ambas mirando en direcciones contrarias.

-Perfecto, esto irá como la seda. Una seda que se te enrollará en el cuello hasta que cuelgues de un puente de mala muerte con la lengua afuera.

—Y rápido, como una bala que te atravesará el cráneo y te desparramará el cerebro en la acera como huevos mal batidos.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio.

Nao debía recordar el quitar la paciencia de la lista de atributos de Natsuki.

Había demasiado que pulir en este antiguo soldado.

* * *

—¿Qué? —La pelirroja casi subió una ceja, era la quinta vez al menos que le hacía esa pregunta, pero seguía siendo mejor que se detuviera a preguntar a que intentara saltar y hacer cualquier disparate otra vez.

—Lo sigues a su casa, lo amordazas, le dices que tiene asuntos pendientes y luego destrozas lo que más puedas con el mayor sigilo posible, si quieres transformarte o hacer algún truco místico que conozcas, adelante… mientras nadie intente entrar por ruidos estará todo bien.

—¿Me sacaron de ese agujero mugroso para ajustar cuentas como un matón cualquiera? —La morena parecía más sorprendida que indignada. Nao la sopesó con la mirada algo más interesada en su conducta ahora, esperaba que la sola perspectiva de romper cosas la hiciera saltar por la ventana del auto. Tendría que echar otra mirada más detenida a la historia que le habían adjuntado con el portafolio de la reclusa.

—Si quieres puedo llamar para que te vuelvan a encarcelar y ya está, no tienes que golpear a un pobre deudor de poca monta —bromeó, sin gracia en la voz. Hizo el ademán de volver a dar el contacto al vehículo para sacarlas a ambas de ahí, pero la mano rápida de su compañera la detuvo. Natsuki negaba con la cabeza, soltando el cinturón de seguridad que se había puesto de mala gana e indicándole que regresaría en unos cuantos minutos. La mujer la observó salir, cerrar la pequeña puerta e inhalar con fuerza, como si el aire no fuera suficiente para llenarla por completo. Respiró hondo tres o cuatro veces, soltando el aire retenido hacia un lado, un gesto más apropiado para alguien que botaba el humo de un cigarrillo que para quien solo caminaba por las calles soleadas de la mañana. Dio un par de pasos tentativos y luego se giró, siguiendo sin dudar una dirección hacia las altas y estrechas casas que coronaban esas calles. Nao entonces reparó que la morena olía el aire, buscando el aroma del hombre al que tenía que cazar.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre el manubrio del auto, sorprendida.

No podía explicarse el cómo una mujer que hacía media hora saltaba por los tejados para atrapar a su presa ahora se tomaba el tiempo para trazar un pequeño plan de aproximación.

Volvió a darle contacto al auto, ahora solo para encender la radio mientras sacaba unas cuantas carpetas de la guantera en el lado del copiloto.

Seguramente tendría unos diez o quince minutos para leer más sobre los siguientes trabajos antes de que la morena completara su trabajo.

Natsuki, por su parte, caminaba a zancadas largas y calculadas hacia el apartamento del objetivo. Había visto el rojo de la chaqueta estrafalaria que usaba el objetivo , no había necesidad para mantenerse muy cerca de él ahora que había captado su aroma, podría seguirlo con comodidad a una distancia en la que ella no fuese visible. Con las manos en los bolsillos pretendió deambular por las calles, agradada con la sensación de que resultaba invisible entre los pocos transeúntes que caminaban por los suburbios a esa hora. Girando a la derecha en una esquina poco concurrida alcanzo a ver una puerta que se cerraba, cerró los ojos, guiada por su olfato en el estrecho callejón en el que se enfrentaban las viviendas unas contra otras, conformando un espejo imperfecto y duradero. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera, el número 488 la saludaba desde uno de los costados, esa era la vivienda o el conjunto de viviendas en el que su blanco intentaba esconderse.

**O vivir, no lo sé, no me interesa, no me interesa**. Intentó convencerse, reprimiendo ese disgusto que nacía desde el fondo de su estómago, endureciendo sus facciones y cerrando sus manos en puños. Era hora de trabajar.

Tocó tres veces, a la espera de su presa.

**No me interesa…**

Y tres veces más, cuando la cuenta de treinta segundos llegó a su fin y le pareció necesario tocar por segunda vez.

Esta vez contó hasta cuarenta segundos. El hombre dentro se escondía, intentando engañar a sus perseguidores.

**Mala suerte, no me puedes engañar a mí.**

Observó hacia los costados, asegurándose que la vía estaba libre, antes de tomar la manilla con ambas manos y tirarla, suavemente al principio, aumentando la fuerza por segundos, hasta que el metal cedió con un chirrido seco. La puerta ahora estaría trabada, el mecanismo del seguro dañado por la presión. Terminó de sacar el pomo de la puerta y lo amasó entre sus manos, alargándolo hasta tener algo parecido a una mini palanca. Encajó el metal en el quicio de la puerta, donde se unía al marco. La dejó ahí por un momento, sobándose las manos desnudas una contra la otra.

Estaba fuera de práctica y su piel cosquilleaba y ardía por el trabajo realizado.

Murmuró algo en contra de sí misma antes de aplicar presión usando su cadera como punto de apoyo. La puerta cedió con un chasquido, no demasiado fuerte como para asustar a alguien que estuviera en las casas cercanas. Se deslizó hacia el interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ella, un ejercicio llevado a la práctica por la costumbre, dado que esa puerta sería inútil hasta que cambiaran el seguro. El interior se veía vacío, tranquilo.

Natsuki suspiró y se dio vuelta, su presa estaba ahí con algún objeto contundente esperando tomarla por sorpresa. Lo empujó incluso antes de que el hombre pudiera iniciar un contraataque, el objeto rodó por el suelo con un estridente ruido metálico.

—Demasiado obvio —sentenció, antes de obligarlo a levantarse por el cuello, con dos dedos sujetando su lengua. El hombre se revolvió, intentando zafarse de su agarre, golpeándole débilmente la espalda debido al mal ángulo en el que la mujer lo mantenía, obligándolo a caminar de espaldas mientras ella rebuscaba cosas que le fueran útiles en las habitaciones —. Sí, sí, soy un demonio, no tengo derecho a atacarte en tu propia casa, no has hecho nada… por ahora —tomó una silla, sentándolo de un golpe y sacando su mano de la boca con un gesto de desagrado.

—¡No sabes con quién! —Le metió un trozo de su propia chaqueta en la boca, apretándola hasta que el hombre parecía ahogarse con ella, farfullando desde el fondo de su garganta palabras ininteligibles.

—Estoy tratando, lo sé, lo sé —amarró el resto de la chaqueta a su cuello, asegurando la tela para que funcionara como una mordaza efectiva; luego elevó la vista buscando algo con lo que mantenerlo quieto, rebuscó en el pantalón del sujeto, alegrándose de encontrar un cinturón, con dos cinturones podría inmovilizarle tanto las piernas como los brazos, dejarlo como una carpa lista para ser troceada —. Si te callas ahora todo será más rápido… puede que incluso te muestre un par de cosas que seguro te van a gustar… —sonrió para sí misma. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le habían dado permiso para usar esa parte de su naturaleza.

—Muy interesantes… —volvió a musitar, tomando la silla más cercana en el comedor donde lo había sentado y rompiendo las patas una a una. El lugar no era muy grande, razonó, no le tomaría más de quince minutos destruir bastante como para intimidarlo.

_NdA: Gracias de todo corazón a quienes han empezado a seguir esta serie, intentaré ser más regular y establecer un día en el que subiré nuevos capítulos de este fic. Hasta entonces ¡Saludos!_


End file.
